


like a blank canvas

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Rimming, This is ridiculous, intercrural, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just moving my tumblr drabbles over here for posterity. The product they’re using can be found <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Amazing-Edible-Finger-Body-Paint/dp/B002ONTJ12">here</a>. I cannot recommend it. Stick with whipped cream, kids. </p>
<p>Feel free to come say hi or prompt me over on my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empty-altars">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a blank canvas

The paints were a gag gift from Harry and Louis. They’ve sat under the sink in Zayn’s giant en suite for months now gathering dust. Liam’s not even sure what prompted Zayn to pull them out, but he’s not complaining.

Liam is spread out across the mattress, face down and half asleep following round three. The sheets smell like sex and Zayn. Late afternoon sun streams through the curtains causing indolence to settle deep in his bones.

Strong agile fingers swirl over his shoulder blades, spreading the thick cool gel of the paint. It tickles slightly, feels a good kind of strange over his skin. Zayn is slowly making his way across the canvas of Liam’s broad back. He drags his fingertips over the base of Liam’s spine in a gentle swirl and Liam shifts his hips slightly, his dick finally taking an interest in the proceedings.

Liam doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Zayn is smirking behind him. “Shut up. Feels good.”

Zayn snickers and runs paint sticky fingers between Liam’s cheeks. Liam jolts at the unexpected caress, shudders when Zayn’s tongue follows the trail of paint down. He’s barely even started before he’s jerking away.

“Oh god. I’m not licking any of that off you. That’s nasty.”

Over his shoulder Liam can see Zayn making a tiny face of disgust, working his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He looks like a disgruntled cat. Liam chuckles and gets a swat on the ass for it. Zayn darts forward and shoves his tongue in Liam’s mouth and oh. Yeah, no thanks. It’s chalky sweet with a hint of bitter chemical apple.

“Shower?” Liam suggests, wrinkling his nose.

“Definitely. Let’s get this shit off you.”

If water conservation weren’t a thing, Liam would just stay in the shower with Zayn all day. He loves how the water sluices over his tight little body and catches like diamonds in his eyelashes. It’s gorgeous. Zayn is well aware of Liam’s affinity for staring at him under the spray and just rolls his eyes.

“Turn around,” he commands, nudging Liam’s shoulder. “Can’t wash your back if you’re watching me.”

Liam turns, bracing himself against the wall. Zayn’s fingers feel just as good clearing away the paint as they did putting it on in the first place. It’s not really a surprise when he slides to his knees and buries his face in Liam’s ass, but it does make Liam claw at the wall a bit. Zayn always eats him out like he’s starving for it, like he’ll never get enough. That plus the drag of Zayn’s hand over Liam’s dick has him coming faster than he’d expected, arching back against Zayn’s tongue.

“God,” Liam pants as Zayn slowly stands, licking a stripe up his spine to nibble at the nape of Liam’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Zayn murmurs. “Legs together, baby.”

Liam moves his shaking legs in until his thighs are tight together so Zayn can slide between them, slick and hot. There’s no way he’s getting it up again so soon, but the way Zayn’s dick nudges his balls on every thrust makes him wish he could. Liam tilts his head back to rest on Zayn’s shoulder and whimpers when Zayn’s teeth sink into his neck as he comes.

Zayn pants against him for a moment, quiet under the steady thrum of the massaging shower head. He steps away to reach back and turn off the water, fingertips of his left hand still resting on Liam’s hip like he can’t quite bring himself to pull away completely. They dry each other off between lazy kisses.

When Liam turns to place the towels in the hamper, Zayn lets out a choked little laugh.

“What?” Liam asks.

“Um.” Zayn scrunches his nose. “Look at your back in the mirror.”

There, stained into the pale skin of his back is a giant green heart. The arches swoop over his shoulder blades, ending in a point at the crack of his ass. “What the fuck.”

“I guess the green one stains?” Zayn offers through his laughter.

Liam frowns. “I’m gonna kill Louis.”


End file.
